The Adventures of Captain Falcon and Virion: Reborn
by HeathcliffLover13
Summary: The bros are back! Come on and join them on their adventures, Naga knows they are going to be epic!
1. Chapter 1

The best bros are back together and soaring through the air at an incredible velocity, with the song 'Big Blue' blasting through the speakers built into the Flyer! Captain Falcon found himself barely swerving the birds and trees, which put Virion on edge, who was gripping tightly onto his seat.

"Hey bro, think Frederick is actually going to kill us?" Falcon questioned, looking over to Virion.

"Not if you kill us first- Watch out!" The blue-haired man exclaims that little too late, as the Captain smashes his vehicle's wing into a mountain, taking severe damage.

"Oh-" Is all the man in the spandex has to say, as the Flyer begins to plummet.

"Oh! Is that all you have to say?"

"Yep."

"You're an absolute idiot! Where are we even 'landing?'" Virion questions, as he looks out of the window, watching as the ground edges ever closer…

"In some mountains. Hold on tight!"

Before the archer can even respond to what he said, he finds himself ejected out of the vehicle. Of course, a scream was his natural response to his impending death, as his eyes clamp shut!

Death…doesn't quite happen and he slowly reopens his eyes, where he finds himself and the Captain slowly floating towards the jagged ground. Directly in front, however, he watches as the Falcon Flyer smashes into the ground, sparks flying off of it as it eventually skids to a halt.

Suddenly, it blows, every piece flying into the surrounding area: including the limited edition 'Big Blue' on loop, CD. Douglas Falcon, with tears brimmed in his eyes, salutes the falling debris.

"You'll never be forgotten, dear Flyer and – I promise – we will give you the send-off you deserve…"

When they first met, Virion would have thought the man crazy to give a send-off to a vehicle, but after all the years they have known each other, he has learnt of the many adventures that single vehicle has taken Captain Falcon on. In fact, to some extent he had become emotionally attached to it, himself. After all, the Falcon Flyer is where he knew that Douglas trusted him: completely.

"We will, bro. We really will."

Finally, the two bros find themselves on the ground once again, parachutes in a crumpled pile just behind them both. As they scan the area, they find that the land seems to be scarce of all life; long and vast; as lifeless as a rotting corpse.

"A perfect location for a funeral. I'll collect the remaining pieces, and-"

Suddenly, there is a large explosion that causes any remaining fragments of the Flyer to scatter off to unknown locations at an incredible velocity!

"She… It's a good thing she would have wanted it to be like this. Close friends only and a cremation." Captain Falcon carefully removes his helmet, and utters these words before punching the air. "I will never forget you!" He shouts to the heavens, honestly causing Virion to jump ever so slightly.

Eventually, the man lowers his fist and looks straight ahead into the unknown lands that await them both. However, just as he opens his mouth to voice where to go, suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his head, which is shortly followed by pitch black and a loud – thud!

The Captain's eyes slowly reopen, where he finds various creatures scurrying around; their small legs rapidly moving to bend to whoever was bellowing orders. Their bodies are mostly of a purple colour and instead of eyes, they seem to have gems in their place that glow a bright red.

As his eyes slowly trail downwards to his legs, he finds that it was in fact up and that a rope was holding him hostage and dangling from what seemed to be the cave ceiling. He glances around the cave, where he stops on a brightened area, which is lit by the flames that crackle and dance with one another. Just above this, is a man tied to a pole of some sort, being slowly rotated round…and round… Their blue locks barely avoiding being set ablaze – Virion!

A sweat drop trickle's down Douglas's head, as he suddenly becomes anxious, a sickening pain in his stomach, as it feels as if it is tied into several knots. Slowly, his fist becomes engulfed into his own flames – he was not going to relive what happened before (nor was he going to be slaughtered by Frederick.) The rope that bound his hands together soon sears apart, and in mere moments he is back on his own two feet.

However, this was soon followed by those same creatures gathering around him, staring at him with those gems for eyes. He had so many questions about these creatures. 'Why did they wish to kill himself and Virion?' 'Why do they have gems for eyes?' 'What are they?' All of which that will remain unanswered.

His strides are sudden, large and quick as he approaches the campfire that threatens to cook his bro alive! You could hear his push off, as he dove towards his blue-haired friend and took him into his arms. Captain Falcon doesn't stop. He refuses to and powers through anything in his path, praying for freedom…

Morning. The sun is blazing brightly in the sky and the birds are chirping happily… Captain Falcon traces his hand across the ground to feel grass and soil run gently against his fingers – he got them to safety. How? Well, that was another matter altogether…

"Bro! I was wondering when you'd awaken!" Captain Falcon looked in the direction of Virion's voice, who was sitting on a tree stump, happily tidying his hair of some evident bits of rubble, soil and grass. Something wasn't right, what was it?

Suddenly, he brought his hands to his head and found his helmet in its rightful place, which confused him. He never picked it up; he never thought to. Was it on his head in the first place?

"Oh! A lady wanted you." Virion says, further adding to the Captain's confusion.

"A lady?" Douglas questions, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I was surprised too, what woman would want you?" Virion laughs to himself, receiving a glare from the Captain. "Brown hair, a lot of blue within her outfit; looked pretty. She never mentioned her name, but she seemed nice!" He finished.

"Thanks, bro." He glances around and spots some woods. "Stay here, I'm going to get us some fruit and fish."

"I never intended to follow you into the woods, not for a second, you and I both know what happened last time I went to a river." Virion responds, still picking out grass from his hair.

"I will be back soon." Captain Falcon says before walking off into the woods. The wind gently blows the trees and causes the leaves to rustle, but slowly this stops and leaves nothing but the sound of his footsteps on every twig that he accidentally cracks in half.

Finally, he finds a water source! A small lake with a lily floating on the top of its surface. The man in the spandex stares into the lake at his reflection – lost in his own thoughts. Trying to figure out how they got where they are…

"Hello, Douglas." Suddenly, the man in the spandex spins around and finds the female Virion described standing before him. "Your facial expression says it all, you do not remember me, do you?" She questions, before giggling ever so quietly. "Maybe if I was bloodied and nearing death you would remember me. Perhaps, if you weren't so frantic when you were panting and exhausted, you would have been able to remember my face."

"Lady, not to be rude, but going on all these long tangents are not going to suddenly trigger any memories."

"Trucy. Trucy Wright is my name. Famed magician and infamous wife to the 'Undertaker'." She smiles softly. "Isn't Death a delight?" A look of horror is the Captain's response to this question.

"Aint nothing good about death!" He bellows.

"Oh, dear, you should not have said that… My husband will _not_ be pleased; particularly after saving your life." Trucy responds, her voice frighteningly soft as the shadow beneath her feet grows out, expanding… If the Captain's helmet was not placed onto his head, anybody would have been able to see the colour leave his skin.

His words are caught in his throat as it begins to grow taller; out of the ground… The wind blows once again, violently, nearly knocking him off of his feet! The silhouette like figure visibly becomes a person. They have a long black cloak; long white hair, including bangs that hide their eyes and a wide grin, more wicked looking than any witch could be.

"Darling, I was wondering when you would finally appear. It took you long enough." She giggles again, genuine happiness across all of her features.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. One of the souls down in Hell just wouldn't settle, similar to little Jaelynn when it comes to her bedtime hour." He chuckles.

Captain Falcon stands horrified, amazed and above all – clueless. Finally, he manages to allow his words to flow:

"Death, sir, Undertaker, Mr-" He coughs loudly, before speaking once again. "Can you explain to me what is going on?" The captain questions, looking to and from the (rather disturbing) couple that stand before him.

"It's simple, Douglas." Undertaker looks down to Captain Falcon, grin widening further to show his sharpened teeth, before he speaks with a tone darkened and sharper than the reaper's scythe:

"You are in debt to us, now."


	2. Chapter 2

Douglas and Virion found themselves wandering along a road; beneath thickened clouds and beside wildly grown trees, with branches that stretch across the path and seem to be trying to high five each other. Their feet are tired; their skin is coated in a layer of sweat and Douglas is unusually quiet in comparison to his usual self.

Captain Falcon looked to and from the magician and reaper, trying to comprehend what they said. Debt? Why? What did they want him to do? Apparently, they could read that like a book.

"Do not seem so shocked, we are simply requesting that you do something for us in return." Trucy speaks, leaning against Undertaker ever so slightly, her lips curving into a smile softer than silk.

"What is that? Well… Only time will tell…" Undertaker's voice is deep and husky, and causes the Captain to shudder. If it was said any differently; if the situation was different, then maybe he would have responded. Maybe he would have tried a different route to escape this predicament.

But, this was the situation he was presented with and this was the situation he had to deal with, and – as a bounty hunter – he knew when a deal was dodgy; he knew that this was one of them and he knew that there was no way out – not this time.

The man in the spandex swallowed whatever pride he had left and nodded in response, knowing that their contract would come into play sooner than he wished; knowing that – for once – he was not the leader, and he did not like that knowledge.

"We will be in touch soon!" Undertaker's tone was unsettlingly cheerful, and sent shivers down the Captain's spine. In response, he simply turned and walked away without another word…

A phone jingle goes off, bringing the Captain back to reality. His hand flies down to his pocket, and he swiftly get his phone out, answering the call within moments.

"Captain—" The signal keeps breaking off from the other side; static sounds almost acting as knives attacking Captain Falcon's ear! "It's Ashl— Help!" The call abruptly ends, though behind the static a diabolical laugh could be heard.

"Who was it?" Virion questions, both bored and exhausted.

"Your adoptive daughter. She needs our help." The Captain snaps back into action, putting all else out of his mind in an instant!

"We're stuck in the middle of nowhere and my daughter needs me? Now! Typical! How the heck are we meant to get to her? Did she sound panicked? She's going to be dead if—"

"She won't be dead; she will be fine; shut up." Douglas cuts him short, taking a moment to look at where they are, examining every detail.

Silence.

"Douglas, she is going to die if you take any longer."

Still, silence. Well, until Virion sighs in utter annoyance and impatience.

"A ten minutes run down this path, a turn to the left and a charge up the hill to her mansion." He looks over at Virion, smirking ever so slightly. "We've already had one tragedy today, let's not have another."

With that, they both charge down the path like a wild horse. Heck, Virion fell down, ripped his favourite pair of trousers (if you can even refer to them as trousers) and still continued forth, both him and his bro ready to take down whatever threatens Ashley…

Finally, at the door, Captain Falcon kicks it down and rolls inside; pistol at the ready. Virion stands right behind him, bow and arrows ready to fire at any given moment… They walk again, quiet step after quiet step: uneasy.

They stop, when they identify steam coming from the kitchen. Thick smoke carrying a familiar scent; a familiar scent that makes their stomachs churn and eyes shine, both from the memories and the smell that the smoke carries with it.

 _Tea._

The two men charge into the room, where they find Ashley sitting beside a large, bubbling pot of some of the 'finest' tea. Her mouth is tightly covered by some material; her arms and legs are tied to a chair and her eyes are shining; frantically looking to and from the men; trying to tell them something.

If they had half a braincell; if they weren't so caught up in the moment; if they weren't so ignorant towards their surroundings, maybe they would have noticed Hunts sitting on the counter with a gun loaded.

Bang!

Captain Falcon becomes unarmed in a matter of moments, and Hunts simply smirks. Their aim was impeccable; unbelievably good! How did she hit the pistol out of his hand?

"Honestly… You'd think you would have learnt by now…" She trails off, laughing beneath her breath. "Tea? I hate it. Tradition? I love it. My finest tradition, you ask? Boiling people alive in tea; watching their skin peel off as if they were a banana; hearing their screams eventually fall to silence; smiling-"

"We get it. You hate tea and us." Captain Falcon interrupts.

"Now, we have been through this several times before… Release Ashley, release us and – for once – give in! You know, it would be less time consuming for all of us." Virion finishes, yawning.

The British girl's face goes redder than Roy's hair, as her eyes narrow, becoming more serious and tense as the seconds tick by. Still, she has a solid hold on her gun and with her levels of insanity, all three of them know what she is capable of.

"Time consuming? Dear, I could end your time right now if it is really that much of an issue…" Hunts trails off, jumping down from the counter. "Now, Virion, hand me your arrows, I'd rather not get my hands dirty and force it from your grasp, or…" She slowly points the gun towards the witch; a wicked grin on her face, which is rather ironic. Hesitantly, the archer complies.

Once the arrows are in her hand, Hunts sniffs the air, however she is found to be displeased with what she smelt.

"The tea is not quite at its optimum temperature. It must be your lucky day; you will all get to say your farewells before I put you to rest." Hunts says, before a cage suddenly appears surrounding the three of them! "Behave, now…" Her tone is slightly teasing, as she chuckles and exits the room. When she does exit, that's when the two bros identify Ashley's wand clenched tightly in Hunts's hand!

Once Hunts exits, the bros immediately untie Ashley from the chair that restrained her and removed the material from her mouth. Her head is slumped downwards as she stares at the floor.

"I apologise." She simply says and as soon as the men begin to say 'you have no need to be sorry,' she looks up; eyes tearful. "Please, listen…" Ashley pauses, swallowing thickly.

"After the Halloween Party, we took Hunts with us. Our intentions were not innocent; not in the slightest. She was our guinea pig to test spells; machinery and goodness knows what on. Day after day, we brought her agonising pain and with it a deepening hatred. By the time it had got to Christmas, we had mastered our arts and our technology was ever advancing, because of our little guinea pig… Our advancements meant we needed more help; we gave her more tasks that involved a lot more trust giving." Ashley pauses. "Claus and I nearly perfected the next masterpiece of equipment for him to wear and control. Hunts had tested every prototype, her aim is advanced; her senses are heightened and Villager warned us to not be so lenient; to not rely on her so much… Villager was right." She falls silent, where Virion offers a hug and she declines.

"Where are they?" Captain Falcon questions.

"Villager and Claus are safe. They went out this morning. Claus had to collect a couple of mechanical parts to further our advancements and Villager had some groceries to collect." She smiles ever so slightly. "That's when our guinea pig revolted. She was testing my wand, or I believed her to be doing so. I was foolish; ridiculously trusting and then she began to attack. I called you when I was in hiding, and moments later I was found and restrained. And, now… Now I have gotten you two trapped and soon the people I hold dearest will be here and…boiled to death." The tears begin to fall from her eyes: fear, sorrow and worry overwhelming her.

The archer wipes those tears away, smiling comfortingly. "It's okay; we're okay; they're okay… We will all be safe soon…" Virion soothes the witch, until he finally gets a nod of agreement in response.

Out of the corner of their eyes, a brightening light can be seen. As the two turn and look, Captain Falcon's fist is once again engulfed by the flames that blaze and burn. The young witch's eyes sparkle as she watches the metal melt near it; hope's dwindling light beginning to burn a little more violently within her heart.

"I know how to get out of the cage, but I don't have a plan." Falcon continues to melt the cage down, until Virion speaks up.

"I have a plan."

A few minutes later and the British female walks through, humming joyfully. Slowly, her eyes wander towards the cage, where she counts: one, two… Two? Two! Swiftly, her eyes identify the melted bars, where she then spins around and finds Captain Falcon standing before her; a pan in his hands.

One second more and she lays on the floor: knocked out!

"Honestly. You would think she would have learnt by now… We always win!" Captain Falcon boasts, grinning and causing Virion to laugh.

With all three out of the cage, Ashley kneels down besides Hunts, collecting her wand before stroking her finger gently across her cheek.

"Thank you. Both of you." She mutters this response. "I will dispose of her body… Well, I will leave her somewhere at the very least."

"We can do that if you so wish-"

"No. I shall do so." Ashley interrupts Virion with a sharp tone; sharper than any knife. She stands once again, before looking to the men before her and simply nodding.

"Bro, we should probably get going." Captain Falcon says, forcibly dragging Virion with him. "This is not our place."

The archer goes to argue; wanting to be there for his adoptive daughter; wanting to help her; wanting to be a good father, but instead he simply shuts his mouth. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his little girl was growing up and he had to accept that fact and let her make her own decisions; as well as learn from them.

"There's a rent-a-car down the road, we can go get one." Virion says in response, offering a weak smile.

"Heck yes we can!" Captain Falcon shouts in response, before the two best bros begin to charge away from the house!

This was just the beginning of their adventures, and Naga knew they were going to make every second memorable.


End file.
